Flexible printed circuit (FPC) connectors are widely used in many electronic devices and systems for transmitting electrical signals. Conventional FPC connectors suffer signal integrity degradation and therefore are difficult to transmit signal in high speed. The present invention provides FPC connectors which are capable of transmitting signals in high speed and with improved signal integrity.